User blog:Timebomb192potato/Stadium tour idea: The Monster Jam Europe Challenge
If ChevyRoofan1 can come up with a championship Aussie tour, then I can exploit an idea out of the European Monster Jam fanbase. If Monster Jam has been a huge success in Europe throughout the years, here's an idea... there's a European tour which is a championship series. The competitions are: * Racing * ATV racing * Speedster racing * Two-Weel Skills * Speed & Skill * ROC Factor (Monster Jam partnered up with Race of Champions for a ROC Factor race at one of the Sweden shows a while back) * and last but not least, Freestyle The stadiums visited are (in order): * London Stadium (London, U.K.) * Pride Park Stadium (Derby, U.K.) * Principality Stadium (Cardiff, U.K.) * Stade de France (Paris, France) * Parc Olympique Lyonnais (Lyon, France) * Stadion Feijenoord (Rotterdam, Netherlands) * King Baudouin Stadium (Brussels, Belgium) * Stadion An der Alten Försterei (Berlin, Germany) * Olympiastadion (Munich, Germany) * Commerzbank Arena (Frankfurt, Germany) * Esprit Arena (Düsseldorf, Germany) * Stadion Narodowy (Warsaw, Poland) * Stadion Śląski (Chorzów, Poland) * Friends Arena (Stockholm, Sweden) * Ullevi (Gothenburg, Sweden) * Royal Arena (Copenhagen, Denmark) (only 6 trucks) * Lerkendal Stadion (Trondheim, Norway) * Hartwall Arena (Helsinki, Finland) (only 6 trucks) * VEB Arena (Moscow, Russia) * Boris Paichadze Dinamo Arena (Tbilisi, Georgia) And if you're wondering why the Denmark event is not at Parken... well... a previous event saw this happen prior to it. Like with ChevyRoo's idea, the number of trucks would be expanded, this time from 10 to 16. 10 would be FELD chassis, the 6 others would be local European independents running FELD bodies. The winner of the tour gets a invite to the World Finals the next year. If the winner is one of the European independents, their truck will be shipped from their country to the States, or they'll drive a spare FELD chassis with the truck they drove's body. The trucks would be: # Grave Digger 36 - Tyler Menninga # Max-D 8 - Tom Meents # Monster Energy - Coty Saucier # Dragon - Steven Sims # Monster Mutt - Armando Castro # Pirate's Curse - Neil Elliott # El Toro Loco - Mark List # BroDozer - Colt Stephens # Blue Thunder - Kelvin Ramer # Gas Monkey Garage - BJ Johnson # Zombie (on Bandit) - Scott May # Alien Invasion (on Blaster) - Ian Jones # EarthShaker (on Putte 2) - Patrik Tenbrock # Megalodon (on Thor (Larsson)) - Peter Nyman # Whiplash (on Podzilla) - Garry Anderson # Bakugan Dragonoid (on Swamp Thing) - Tony Dixon The lineup for the two arena events would be: # Grave Digger 36 - Tyler Menninga # Monster Mutt - Armando Castro # Blue Thunder - Kelvin Ramer # Zombie (on Bandit) - Scott May # Bakugan Dragonoid (on Swamp Thing) - Tony Dixon # EarthShaker (on Putte 2) - Patrik Tenbrock You can insert input into this if you want. Category:Blog posts